Crossed Paths
by Shadow and BlueCross03
Summary: There's a third world named Earth. Twenty children were suddenly transported into Earthland and was separated into small groups. They all learned magic and joined in different guilds. Now, how they will reunited is something they didn't expect. Set starts before the Tenrou incident until they got older. OCs but original characters of Fairy Tail will still be there.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It was a very warm and sunny day as a bus were being drove in the middle of the road. The bus was full of children. They were nearly twenty of them, all screaming and shouting. The teachers, all whom were sitting at the front had long given up on trying to shush the children. Instead they simply sat at the front of the bus at wished for the journey to be over soon.

The noise was terrific for all the children were making as much noise as they could while the bus itself seemed to be making ever more noise. A huge rattling sound that emanated from its engine and a rattling sound that came from the windows and framework.

The bus was trundling along at a good speed of fifty miles an hour when the incident happened. It's wasn't a crash or at least it wasn't a crash in a traditional sense. In most crashes their are two or more vehicles involved. In this crash there was only one.

The bus stopped suddenly as if it had hit a wall. Everyone was flung forward but was caught by the seat belts which the teachers had made them wear. Ironically the teachers themselves were not wearing seat belts and were flung forward smashing into the windscreen and slumping at the bottom of it.

Fortunately none of the young children saw this for they were much more focused on looking out on the window at the fading land. The land wasn't fading into the distance instead it appeared to be fading out of existence. It seemed to go grey then it went transparent and then vanished.

As soon as it vanished a new land began to appear. Only it worked in reverse of the disappearance of the first land. Even as the new land began to appear the bus and the injured teachers began to fade leaving only the twenty young children sitting in thin air as their bus vanished.

The children who had been sitting nearly a meter in the air now dropped to the ground gently, some unknown power cushioning them while they fell to the ground. The children rub their backs, some their butt as they tried to stand up. Some of them looked around their surrounding as he saw the unfamiliar land.

One child asked in a quiet and scared voice where they where they were and they all just shrugged for not one of them knew the all started to walk around still together as they try to look for other people aside from them. They all knew that their teachers are not here to help nor guide them and they're all on their own.

The children were scared, they don't know what should they do nor what will happen to them. One child stopped and looked at his friends and companions all of whom appeared to be terrified. It was understandable considering that the oldest of them was mere nine years of age.

"Guys, I know how you feel, just a while ago, we're having fun on the bus not caring for whatever the teachers were saying from us. Then just a snap we're suddenly standing in an unfamiliar land, without our teachers nor anyone we know except the twenty of us." the boy said.

The other children looked at each other then back to the boy as they let him continue to talk.

"What I'm saying is, instead of being scared and panicking we should look at our situation and plan out what should we do next." he said.

The others suddenly brighten up and nods as they agree on him.

The children listened to his little speech and almost without realizing it every one of them subconsciously decided that he was the little groups leader.

They formed up behind as they walked, all but two. These two, one boy and one girl, hung back from the main group and although they took the same path they stay well behind the rest of their friends. They themselves didn't know why, just that something inside of them was telling them not to stick with the rest of the group, so they didn't.

Eventually the group stopped, they had walked all day and now it was night time. They were tired from the long walk yet they had no food to eat so they simply lay down as a group with their new leader at the center of their little huddle. Slowly but surely they went to sleep, one person at a time until the whole group lay sleeping.

Even as this occurred the two children who had hung back from the group were continued to trek onwards, not stopping for anything more that a few minutes breather every now and again.

They walked and they walked neither of them really noticing frightening the environment surrounding them was, how the trees appeared to loom over them, how the woods rang out with the sounds of animals, how the noises of the day had died away to be replace by the much scarier noises of the night.

Despite all this they walked on and on until just as the sun was coming up over the horizon they found a clearing in the forest through which they had been walking. Lying asleep in the clearing where two of the most beautiful creatures that the children had ever seen. One was a Phoenix of pure gold flame while the other was a Phoenix of pure black flame.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi all. If you have any ideas for the magic the kids could use then please send us a PM. As for names we have already got plenty but we can't decide so we would like your help by voting.

We need 10 girls and 9 boys we already decided on the 10th boy's name so we only need 19 here's list:

Boys: Jacob, Jayden, Alex, Lee, Rob, Jack, Gilbert, Trunko, Emerald, Sora, Nicholas, Ethan, Kyle, Dash, and Oliver

for the Girls: Ran, Arah, Irma, Gail, Star, Amber, Makoto, Miyu, Elizabeth, Alice, Armada, Kate, Blaze, Jenna, Lauren, Tegan and Fallon

Please PM us or write it on the review this would really help us.

R&amp;R and F&amp;F

Over and Out!

-Shadow and BlueCross-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

The two children just stare on the two sleeping creatures. They never seen this kind of bird in reality, only in children's books and stories. Now to see it up close is something they found exciting.

They slowly walked towards the two phoenix, tip toeing and making no noise as they examine every nook of the two Phoenix' features. Their feathers are so long and look like flames just as their books described it. They wanted to touch it but restrain themselves as they might wake up the two creatures.

Suddenly a slight movement was seen on one of the phoenix and a growl was heard. The two kids stiffened as they looked at each other, debating whether they should run or hide. In the end they did neither as they continue to stand still watching as one of the Phoenix woke up and the other followed. Both creature were much, much larger than they had appeared to be, easily thirty meter tall when reared up. Stretching their wings in the air and flapping them they created a enormous breeze that rippled threw the clearing with such force that birds fell from the trees.

The two children looked at them in awed as their hair and clothes sway from the breeze and they themselves had to take a few steps to steady themselves as the wind was so strong. The gold Phoenix shook its huge head while the other looked down and noticed the two children.

"What do we have here? Two children lost their way?" the black Phoenix spoke in a deep quiet voice which surprised the two children who had not expected it to speak at all.

The golden Phoenix looked down as it also stared at the two children and smile.

"My how cute these two children are. What are your names?" it cooed in a soft feminine voice.

The two children looked at each other, then to the two Phoenix, it was the boy who answered first.

"M-my name is Light, ma'am," the boy named Light answer politely. The golden Phoenix nods and looked at the little girl, the little girl gulped as she answer.

"I-I'm Alice," the girl answer as she hide behind Light while looking up to the two Phoenix.

The golden Phoenix smiled and looked at the black Phoenix who were just standing next to her listen to the two's introduction. The black Phoenix noticed the gaze of the golden Phoenix and grunted as he looked back to Light and Alice.

"You're not seriously considering this, are you?" The black Phoenix asked the other Phoenix disapprovingly.

"Hmm" was all the golden Phoenix said in reply. The two Phoenixes turned back to look at the two young children who were still standing, terrified, in front of them. The gold one spoke once more "Where do you come from children?"

Both children simply looked at each other and then, as one, shrugged. They only knew vaguely where their homes were yet even at such as young age they could tell that their homes were further away than any place in this world.

The gold Phoenix seemed sad for a moment then turned its head slowly towards the black phoenix with a pleading look in its eye.

"Please" it said in a soft quiet pleading voice. "Please, please, please can we keep them"

The black Phoenix regarded it for a few seconds with a disapproving look before finally nodding slowly.

"I don't see why not." It said in its deep rumbling voice. "That is, if they want to stay. I must first say though that if you decide to stay we will expect you to learn magic."

The two Phoenix looked down at Light and Alice as they wait for their decision. Both was taken aback on the two Phoenix's decision. Inside Light there's an exciting sensation, living with creatures you just found inside a book, he would loved that and learning magic, well that was a bonus.

Alice who had mixed feelings as she's debating her decision. She noticed that the two Phoenix were nice, she would love to know more about the mythical creatures, though not so mythical in this world. However, there's still a problem on how will they adapt on living with them, they are different species humans and animals.

Alice clenched on to Light's shirt on his back which he noticed. Light looked at her in a confused look, Alice look right at Light's eyes and noticed that Light already decided and this made her decide her own. Alice slowly let go on his shirt and nods at Light and stand next to him. Seeing the determination on Alice's eyes Light smile as they both look up to the two majestic creatures.

"We would love to stay with you," they both said in unison.

The gold Phoenix's eyes brighten as she leans down and wrap it's enormous wings on the two children. The two children was taken aback and stiffened on the sudden action but quickly they loosen up as they feel warm on the Phoenix's embrace. The two smiled as they feel the gold Phoenix's soft and smooth feathers around them.

After a moment the gold phoenix drew back and sat on its hind legs.

"Oh my. Where are my manners, my name is Star and I am the Phoenix of light"

"While my name is Ra and I am the Phoenix of darkness" The black phoenix said when the gold one had stopped speaking. "Now that we have agreed that you shall stay with us, we must also decided which one of us shall teach which of you magic"

The two children looked at each other unsure of what to say next until the black Phoenix spoke a again "Just say who you would rather train with, Alice, you first" It said kindly, its earlier grumpiness having disappeared as soon as it was decided that the two children would be staying.

Instead of speaking Alice simply pointed one hand hesitantly towards Star and made a small step towards the large golden Phoenix. Light was left with the black Phoenix. He didn't mind, Ra was the one he would have chosen anyway. He moved a slight step toward Ra unsure of what he should do now.

By now Alice had walked over to Star and was sitting next to her leaning up against her side, fast asleep for she had barely slept since the children had arrived in this new strange land.

Light looked at Ra and Ra looked at Light then it spoke in its huge deep rumbling voice "So... Would you like to sleep or eat? Or would you rather learn so magic?"

Light nodded hesitantly before speaking "If you don't mind sir I'd like to learn magic first please."

The Phoenix similes properly for the first time "Now that's what I want to hear and Light cut with the sir shit please"

* * *

A/N: Hi guys we really need you to help us outs on the naming so if could you please let us know which of the names is your favourite and what magic it should use it would be really great. It will also help us update faster. :)

R&amp;R and F&amp;F. Much appreciated :D

Over and Out!

-Shadow and BlueCross-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

One year later

Light and Alice had living with the two phoenix for just over a year. The two had learned magic from the Phoenixes. Light had learned darkness phoenix magic while Alice had learned light Phoenix magic. Both had discovered very soon after starting to learn magic that they possessed a natural talent for it. Both were the kind of talents that came around once in every few generations.

While both hadn't learned any of the Secret Arts, those spells were still too advanced and energy requiring for the two ten years old to learn to preform but they still had an arsenal of spells that couldn't inflict some real damage upon most humans, ever trained Mages or soldiers.

Light nearly spend all of his time training. He loved magic, he lived and breathed magic. His grasp of magical theory was incredible and he had already grasped much of the techniques required for the more advanced spells. This was both good and bad. The good being it permitted him to learn at an brilliant rate. The bad being he liked to try to create his own spells, most of the item this merely resulted in a puff of smoke and a rather tired Light.

Unfortunately there was a few times which Lights new spells were not quite as harmless. One of these accidentally obliterated the clearing where he had first met the phoenixes and had left him in such as bad way the for a time it was doubtful if he would live.

Alice on the other hand, balance her time in training and learning about the world. She learned that magic revolves the world they are now and what are the different types of magic. She also learned that mages were usually join a guild to have jobs and earn money.

She is not as strong as Light nor she's good in creating new spells but she's trying her best to catch up with him. She also learned martial arts so she can save her magic energy. She listen on whatever Star says to her and always put it in her mind. She once tried to create a new spell which result for her to drain her energy which is why she stop on creating new ones and stick on mastering the spells that her Phoenix taught her first and when she's strong enough she will try to create again.

The two young wizards, despite their weaknesses, were still very dangerous. The problem was, as neither had ever met other wizards, they had no idea the exact scale of their powers. Light specialised in offensive magic, dark magic was suited for this purpose. While Alice, being a light Mages, focus more on defensive and supportive magic although that was not to say she couldn't become aggressive when needed.

Training was hard, but if it wasn't then how could it be effective. The two phoenixes were hard task masters and worked their apprentices hard. Both apprentices worked hard and trained hard. Both learned a new spell every few weeks and usually had mastered the spells few weeks later.

It's around Fall when both Phoenixes realized that they already taught everything to Light and Alice. The two Phoenixes fly above from the two children who are currently busy training as they discussed them.

"The two were fast learner, especially Light. I was surprised that he can create new spells." Ra said as he watch the two children training.

"Indeed, Alice too. She managed to master the healing spell which really could drain her magic at first, but now she can heal herself and Light without a single sweat," Star reply as she watch happily the two.

Ra continue to stare on the two as his eyes narrowed and glance at Star.

"I think it's time for us to teach them the Secret arts of a Phoenix Slayer," Ra said with a serious tone.

Star turn her head and face Ra as she smile and nods.

"Yes, I think the two are ready," Star reply.

"We must be careful though. If we mess up during the teaching process" Ra said as he shuddered violently.

He dived suddenly racing towards the ground with great speed and landing before the two young Mages. Faced the two of them and looked down at them seriously.

"As you may both be aware" He began" myself and Star have taught you all but the Secret arts and while there are still fine tuning of basic skills you both have reached a degree of skill and power at which we believe you can handle the most powerful spells."

The two looked at each other, Light could barely conceal his grin. He knew that each phoenix possessed three secret art spells. Each more powerful than the one before. He also had geared mutterings of lost arts but he decided not to dwell on that and instead force upon the new spell which he was about to be learned, he hoped it would be offensively orientated and knew that it would be, or at least probably would be. After all, just about all of the dark magic spells were forced on fighting and inflicting damage.

Alice, on the other hand, was less overjoyed about the new spell. While she was certainly looking forward to learning one she was also aware that hers were never as flashy as Lights and that often left her disappointed when he got to vaporize stuff while all she got to do was fix it again. She didn't hate it, but, it doesn't mean that it didn't bother her at all. You can't say Light magic are weak, and she knows it too, but Light's magic are more stronger than hers.

She glance at Light who is still grinning. Then she felt someone lands in front of her, she doesn't need to look who it was as she knows that it was Star. The female Phoenix stare down to Alice. Even if it's just a year, she can tell what's on Alice mind. Star knows how Alice wants to learn spells almost like Light's and she has, but she's just making sure if Alice can take it.

"Alice," the gold Phoenix called the little girl's name in a gentle tone.

Alice looked up and saw Star smiling down at her. She just gave a quick smile then it turn into a frown. Star noticed it and bends down as she stare on Alice's eyes.

"I know what you're thinking and I know how to cheer you up," Star said as her smile widen.

Alice just look at her in confusion. Star didn't let Alice speak as she grab her and started to fly a little bit far away from Light and Ra. They will teach them separately as the spells are more powerful and it would be better that they won't be next to each other.

* * *

A/N: And that's Chapter 3. We're near making the two kids meet some Fairy Tail characters. And we're still in need of your help on the names and magic.

R&amp;R and F&amp;F!

Over and Out!

-Shadow and BlueCross-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After another year

"Light! Light! Where that brat went off to this time?" the black Phoenix grunt as he look around for his student.

"Ra, why are you shouting?" it was Star who lands next to Ra with Alice behind her with foods they just gather. Ra glance at the two with his eyebrow furrowed.

"Its Light, we just finished our training and I told him to rest. I just looked away for a minute and next thing I found, he was gone, and I don't know where he went" Ra said as he growl and glare to an innocent tree.

Star just shrug while Alice giggle as she climb off on Star's back with their food, and place it on the ground. She looked at the two Phoenix and smile at them.

"Ra, don't worry about Light. I'm sure he's around here somewhere hiding from us and having a self-training. You know how Light loves to improve his magic." Alice said to the black Phoenix.

"And that's what I'm worrying about. He just keep on training and when he returns he will be very exhausted," Ra complains.

Star and Alice look at each other and a small smile crept on Star while Alice sigh, then started to walk.

"Well then, I guess I better look for him. It's almost time to eat too anyway," Alice said as she dash and leave the two Phoenix as she go where Light is.

Alice knows very well where Light is and whatever he is doing. These 2 years, she can read Light's movement and expressions easily. Alice knows that Light went to his secret hideout where he can train by himself. They both discovered it a month after they learned the Secret Arts. Light totally likes the place and Alice notice that. It was actually her who suggest for Light to make it his secret hideout and train by himself from time to time. She just didn't expect that Light will go their everyday to train after his training with Ra, though she should know how obsess Light is on magic.

She has her own hideout too, and just like Light, she train there by herself enhancing her offense magic as she already master all her defense magic. Sometimes her martial arts. Alice changed after another year, she's not the shy girl anymore she finally gain confidence and become a little brave and it's all thanks to the two Phoenix.

She noticed that she's getting near on Light's hideout as she can feel his magic outside. She grin as she slow her pace. It was just as well that she had slowed down when she was still hundreds of meters away for not a few seconds later a beam of energy shot down form the sky and vaporized Light's hideout. A second later a monumental explosion rippled from the ruins of the hideout destroying the surrounding two hundred meters of forest and throwing Alice back.

The beam of energy that rippled down form the sky had enough energy that it attracted the attention of the Phoenixes. Both immediately took flight towards the location of the beam strike. Only Ra knew what the spell was. He recognized the style of the spell rather than the spell itself. It was the Lost Phoenix Art Holy Darkness which he guessed Light had accidentally released. Although he thought the strike that had just occurred was simply the priming of the full spell. The priming sequence must have used up all of Light's energy he thought so he had no need to worry about him accidentally releasing the full spell, at least not yet.

He himself could not use Holy Darkness but that wasn't because of a lack of skill or power. It was more due to the fact that he didn't know it, after all it was a Lost Art. Although he did know that Light had primed the spell he would have the black tattoo on his arm that marked the spell being active and ready to use.

The two Phoenixes arrived where the beam came then they found Alice sitting on the ground and trying to stand up. Star quickly went towards her and land next to Alice who is already up and healing her scratches.

"Alice, are you okay? What happened?" Star asked the 11 year old girl with a worried tone. Alice looked up to the gold Phoenix as she answer.

"I dunno. I was just about to go where Light is and then suddenly something beam from the sky and the next thing I know is I was thrown back," she said.

Star looked at Ra with a questioning look but he ignored her and moved into the blast site and over to the fallen body of Light. The boy's body was publishing with energy and up his left arm from his elbow to wrist was an elaborate black tattoo of extreme complexity. Ra knew what it was, the tattoo was the primed Holy Darkness. What troubled him was the Light now had on his arm one of the most dangerous spells he knew of and while he didn't have the power to release it currently he would given a year or so.

Ra lifted the boy's body with his talons and put him on his back before walking back over to Star and Alice and monitoring for them to return to their campsite. The two phoenixes took to the air and flew off, their powerful wings daily lifting them and the two young children through the air.

Alice looked at Light's unconscious figure on Ra's back worriedly as she caught a glimpse on Light's arm where the black tattoo was. She feel that Ra knows something on it and she will ask him later about that.

They finally arrived at the campsite and Ra slowly place down Light on the ground and looked again to the tattoo. Alice climb off on Star's back as she went towards Light checking for any injuries. Ra walk off near Star and halt when he saw her gaze piercing at him.

"You know something Ra. Tell me now or else," Star said with a scary and commanding tone which winced Ra but he didn't let anyone saw that.

"The spell just released by Light was Holy Darkness. The most powerful dark phoenix spell ever created. What Light released was the priming sequence. To my knowledge theirs still two more stages of the spell each more desisting than the one before it. Those black marks on Lights arm are the primed spell. The problem is the longer they are there, the stronger the final form of the spell is, the power loops and builds to a terrific level." Ra explained while Star simply stared at him. "What that means is that right now Light was a weapon capable of obliterating a significant number of beings in one shot on his arm and not even close to the control required to use it."

Star gasped as she can't believe what she just heard then she quickly glance to the two children. Alice continue to check on Light and restrain herself from reacting or at least hide it on the two Phoenixes when she heard Ra's explanation. She don't know what to say on what Light has become, nor what she can do. She looked at Light as tears started to form on her eyes she quickly wipe it and treat his injuries in silence.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 4 is done. Next chapter or probably on the next one, the two kids will finally meet Fairy Tail. Look forward to it!

Thank you for the favorite and follower!

R&amp;R and F&amp;F!

Over and Out!

-Shadow and BlueCross-


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Five years later

Light woke earlier that day when the sun was just coming up over the horizon. He stretched then looked around him and saw Alice slumped across the clearing where she had fell asleep last night. He looked for the phoenixes but could only see Ra. Star was no where to be seen. He stood up and brushed his long blonde hair away from his eyes. He was tall for his age with light gold eyes and long blonde hair that dangled over his face.

He walked over to where Ra sat. When he drew near the phoenix spoke "Light. I am afraid that it is time Star and I left you." The words were spoken so quietly that for a second Light didn't even think he'd heard correctly. "We need to leave you two now. Don't try to argue just listen" Ra said as if he had sensed what was coming next. "We simply must leave but before we do I need to tell you two things. The first of which is that as we speak there are a group of wizards on their way to collect you. They will take you to their guild. I would recommend you to join. The second thing I must tell you is about the marking on your arm."

Light looked at his arm. He had always been told that those markings simply occurred to phoenix slayers once they finished and mastered all the Secret Arts. He wondered what could be so important about that.

"They are not what we have always told you they were. They are in fact the priming sequence of the Lost Art Holy Darkness. All I can tell you is that it is an unbelievable powerful technique which you will understand only when you use it but I implore you not to use it lightly for its cost is greater than you can imagine. Now Light please don't argue with me just accept it for soon you will understand why. Events are taking place that will have effects that will ripple over the continent and you and Alice will be at the centre of them."

Tears were running down Lights face but he stood silently and waited for Ra to finished. When he had finished Light simply nodded and waited quietly for Ra to fly off. Instead black flames erupted end around the Phoenix and when it subsided he was gone.

Light wiped his tears are he walk towards Alice. When he was almost near he could hear sniffles and now he noticed it she was trembling. He stop as he was standing with Alice's back on him. He glance on the side and saw tears running down on her cheek, her eyes were covered by her long raven silky hair.

Alice didn't notice Light standing behind her as she continue to cry. When she woke up earlier, Star told her just what Ra told to Light except for the Lost Art Holy Darkness. Instead, she told her to be strong and be a support to Light and keep an eye on him especially when he was about to unleash Holy Darkness.

"If Light ever use Holy Darkness, you can use _that _to make it less destructive and lessen the harm for those people around you, but the cost is also heavy so make sure that Light won't use that spell," Star told her before she fly off.

Alice felt something brushing her hair she glance to her side and her blue eyes met Light's light gold eyes. She could see a red mark under his eyes, Alice knows that Light cried. She launch herself to Light as she wrap her arms on his torso and continue to cry on his chest. Light didn't flinch nor push Alice away, they have known each other for a very long time and he didn't mind this kind of contact. He place one hand on her back while the other on her head as he caress her hair.

"They're gone," Alice said between her sniffles.

"I know," Light reply.

"I'll miss them," Alice said.

"Me too."

Alice pull out as she wipe her tears then looked at Light, her eyes were a heavy due to crying.

"Star said there will be a group of wizards who will come to take us and said that we should join their guild," Alice said. Light nods.

"Yeah, Ra said that too. If it's someone they know I guess we should join them," Light said as he stood up and offer Alice his hand.

Alice took it and Light pull her up. Alice's figure has become more feminine and developed. Her height is around Light's chest, her raven hair is around waist line, her breast is bigger than the normal size for her age. On her left ear she was wearing a white star earring and on her right, a black moon earring, it was a present from Star and Ra last year on her 15th birthday. She straighten herself up, dusting off the grass and leaves that stuck on her clothes.

"I wonder which guild it is," Alice wondered as she looked up to Light. Light shrugged as he looked down to Alice.

"Dunno, I hope they are strong guild with strong members," Light said and started to walk off with Alice beside him.

They continue to walk around the forest when they heard voices in front of them. They both stop, Light shift a little closer to Alice with an arm in front of her like he's protecting her. This annoyed Alice but didn't say anything as the voices are getting closer.

Light's stance shifted ever so slightly as he changed to a combat stance and ready himself for what he feared may be a fight. The voices came closer and now the two could see the source of the noise. There were nearly thirty wizards coming towards them. Light stayed in his stance but relaxed slightly and waved his hand to the group of wizards. He didn't know how he knew they were wizards yet something about them gave off the impression of power.

Light saw one of the wizards wave back and he decided that he should move nearer. Light was suddenly surrounded by darkness before a bolt flew down from the sky to a spot just in front of the wizards and Light appeared there. "I take it you were sent here?" He asked while Alice walked over towards them shaking her head at Lights rash use of his magic.

"I suppose you could say we were sent here" the small old man at the front of the group said. "We were told that their would be two wizards waiting who seemed to join our guild. I take that you two are those two?"

Light nodded and Alice who was now within earshot nodded as well. The old man spoke again "Well then, welcome to Fairy Tail" he grin widely as he spread his arms to his side.

Light and Alice were both in awed as they both see the sun shine down to the old man and to the other wizards behind him so bright. Alice smile as she recognized the guild from the magazine she got when she was learning about the world. She knows very well how famous Fairy Tail is due to their destructive during their missions and how they have really strong mages. She never knew that Star and Ra know about them which is so cool.

The old man gesture the two to go near him which they obliged. They both stand in front of the old man a little more closer than a while ago and they both looked down since the old man is small.

"My name is Macarov Dreyar, I am the Master of Fairy Tail. May I know your names?" Master Macarov introduced himself.

The two looked at each other then looked back to Macarov as they both bow down.

"My name is Alice. It is my pleasure to meet you Master Macarov," Alice introduced herself formally. Macarov nods then looked to Light.

"My name is Light sir. It is an honor to meet you," Light introduced himself.

"I think you two will fit right in" Macarov said

* * *

A/N: Another chapter has done. Fairy Tail guild has been introduced! We're getting to the plot now!

**machomatthew2935- **Thank you for the suggestion of name and magics. We will use them :)

Thank you for the favorites and followers!

R&amp;R and F&amp;F!

Over and Out!

-Shadow and BlueCross-


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Alice and Light lean up as they gave Macarov a small smile. Macarov just grin as he rub his mustache.

"Well then we better head to the guild so you two can be an official Fairy Tail member," Macarov said as he turn around and started to walk. The other wizards gave way to him.

Light nods as he was about to follow Macarov but stopped when he noticed that Alice didn't move. He glance at her and noticed that she was looking at the forest. By just that, Light already know what she was thinking. He turn around and place a hand on Alice's shoulder, this made Alice turn her head and face Light with a sad expression.

"I'm going to miss this place," Alice said as she smile remembering the time they spent with the two Phoenixes.

Light rub Alice's shoulder as he nods. He will also miss this place but they can always go back here to train.

"We can always go back here if we want to train. Also Ra and Star will be happy if we're safe and they know that we will be at Fairy Tail," Light said to reassure Alice. Alice nods.

"Thanks Light," Alice said to Light who smile at her.

Light turn around still holding Alice so she will follow him and she did as they both walk and follow Macarov and the other Fairy Tail members.

Macarov smile as he saw the two following them and face the front as he lead them back to the guild.

* * *

The group took nearly another two days of travelling during which time very little happened. The trek was hard as they had much ground to cover and although a few members of the group possessed magics said that could have got them home much faster they didn't bother to use them as the rest of the group would simply be left in their wake.

The only event of note that occurred was during the second day when the master called the two young wizards over to talk to him. "I feel that now you have been with the group a few days, you should share your magic with us. You first dear," he said pointing at Alice.

"Light Phoenix Slayer" she said immediately

"Dark Magic" Light said confidently. He and Alice had talked earlier about this and while Alice didn't know what Lights reasons for hiding his true magic were, she trusted him enough to go along with it.

Macarov raise an eyebrow as he looked up to Light. He could feel that he was hiding something but didn't ask for he thinks that Light might probably have his own reason why and he will discuss it privately to him. The other members looked at each other as they feel wary on Light's magic. Macarov noticed it and suddenly laugh.

"Ahahaha! How ironic your name is Light and yet your magic is Dark Magic. That sure is interesting. You're not thinking of going against us right?" Macarov said.

Light chuckle as he cross his arms and looked to Macarov and the other Fairy Tail members.

"Not really but, if you don't mind me having a sparring with your members then that would be enough for me," Light reply which made Alice hit him on the side for saying that. Light glance to Alice and shrugged and Alice just roll her eyes.

Macarov laugh louder as he can tell that Light is perfect to be a member of Fairy Tail and so is Alice for standing up on him. He glance to his kids and saw that they finally lose their tension and starting to welcome the two again.

Alice was the more relaxed of the two, he noticed. While Light had released, there was still a spring of tension in the boy that hinted at his readiness for battle. It was almost like he still expected to be attacked. There was something about him that indicated that he wasn't quite what he seemed. For one that fact that see two young ones behaved like they had know each other all their life, he had no reason to doubt it. But one was a Slayer type while the other claimed not to be. Slayer types were taught there magic over a long period of time, usually their lives. So that meant one of the two was lying, or least being actively deceitful.

But no matter the two still seemed to fit in to an extend. The girl had easily fitted in with the other girls like Lucy, Wendy and Levy. Erza was probably just going to require more time to get used to. The boy however had interpreted himself quite as seamlessly. While he sat with others at meal times. He spend most of his time walking alone.

He hoped the now that he had spoken with the young ones the boy would fully integrate himself with the group but somehow he doubted it. He also had a feeling that the boy was hiding the true extent of his power. He didn't know why but then again the boy would have his reasons for hiding what it was.

Now it's night time and they are almost near to their destination. Master decided to camp out for now instead of walking in the middle of the night. They set their tents up and camp out. They ate their dinner and went to bed, except for Light. He didn't know if he can't sleep or he just doesn't want to, so he stood up and started to walk around for a while, not noticing that someone was watching him.

Light was walking while kicking a small rock as he was in deep thought. He was thinking about Fairy Tail, even without fighting them he could feel how strong each member is. He was thinking who's the strongest among them excluding Macarov as he's the guild master so of course he's the strongest. Although he did get the feeling that there was one wizard in the group who may be even stronger. He wondered just how strong the strongest was or of they were even here. He would love to fight them at least once and see how strong they are and if he can defeat them.

Light snap out on his thoughts when he heard rustling. He looked behind to see if there's anyone there, but there's none, but he could feel someone is watching him.

"Who's there?" he asked as he looked around.

A rustle came from his side and he was about to attack when suddenly Alice appear with her arms cross glaring at Light.

"Why are you still awake?" Alice asked as she walked towards Light.

Light sigh as he lower his hands and looked at Alice.

"I dunno, I can't sleep and at the same time I don't feel like to sleep," he reply as he sat down.

Alice sigh and copy Light as she also sat down next to him.

"You want me to made you a drink that could help you sleep?"

Light shook his head as he looked up to the starry sky.

"Nah. I'm good. So? Why are you still awake?" he asked Alice without looking at her.

Alice glance to Light then slowly she lie down to the grass and stare on the star.

"I noticed you walked off to the camp and there's something bothering me," she said then she looked at Light. "Why are you hiding you're a Phoenix Slayer as well?"

"Because of what Dark Phoenix slayers are" He said

"But aren't they just another type of slayer?" She asked quietly, afraid someone might overhear them.

"No. We aren't normal slayers. Our power functions slightly differently. You know of the Lost Art Holy Darkness. That's the key to it" He said

"What do you mean?" Alice asked becoming more confused as Lights created more questions than they answered.

"Truthfully to you I'm not hundred percent sure. I'm still only grasping at the basics of it" He said "But what i do know is that Holy Darkness isn't what everything's it is"

* * *

A/N Hi guys. Really sorry for the late upload. I got side tracked with life. Thought I should possible say this but this is a coauthored story and account between me Paradoxial Thinking and Nicaria Cross. We both changed our user names since we made the account hence that differences. Nicaria Cross wrote all the other A/Ns. But anyways we are both members of a FT Roleplaying fourm which we want you all to join. Link is down below. As always please let us know your favourite names for the other children.

forum/Fairy-Tail-RP/174010/


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After only an hour of walking the next day the group arrived at Magnolia and guided by one of the younger wizards they made their way to where the guild hall was situated. There appeared to be confusion on some of the members faces but Light put that down to the changes which he guessed must have taken place while the group was away. He himself was in the middle of the group when they walked through the guildhall doors or more accurately as Natsu kicked open the doors and the man standing on the other side went flying.

The Master studied the scene for a few moments before calling Erza and Mira over. They talked for a few seconds before the Master made a gesture to Light that plainly indicated that he should come over. Seeing Alice's confused look he shrugged to her before walking over.

"That man is from a local guild called Twilight Ogre. From what I can see here we need to pay a little visit to that guild. I want you to come with us so we can see how good you are in a fight. You reckon you can handle it?" The Master said.

Light smiled properly and nodded

"Then let's go" the Master said before walking down the hill which they had just climb. As they walked Light turned around and mouthed 'be back soon' to Alice. Before he turned and jogged after the other three.

It took them nearly twenty minutes to walk to the Twilight Ogre guild hall. He could sense the others building themselves up and readying for a fight, even the Master who despite his size seemed to command an impressive amount of power. He sort of wondered why he had chosen to bring Mira with them as she was by far the weakest of the three judging by the power she was giving off.

The Master stopped outside the door and drew from his pocket a small stamp. "Before we go in, I think we need to make your membership official. Where would you like your guild mark and what colour?"

Light thought for a moment before asking "What size is the mark?"

The master looked puzzled for a moment before saying "Any size you want really"

Light nodded happily then said "Could I have it on the pupil of my left eye in gold. It wouldn't effect my vision will it" The last bit was added almost as though it was an afterthought.

Macarov though for a moment then said "I don't think so. Not if I play with it a bit at any rate" Even as he said it he began to adjust something on the stamp. Light pulled his eye open and kneeled down to Macarov's eye level. Quickly he aimed the stamped at Lights eye and pushed a button. A second later Light felt a quick burning sensation before it vanished.

Macarov looked pleased then he turned and opened the doors to the guild hall and stored inside followed by the three Mages. While the Master sat on a sofa the three younger Mages stood behind him. The two guild master began to talk and while that happened Light notice wizards begin to slip into the main hall and surround the four FairyTail wizards. Light stopped listening to the two masters until he heard a table flip and he knew that the fight was about to begin. He snapped back to reality as the master began to grow and both Erza's and Mira's combat armour and forms activated.

The opponent wizard made as if to strike but never got the chance for spears of dark energy raced from Lights fingers and slammed a group of them again the wall even as Erza and Mira appeared in the midst of them. Light could read the movements of the Twilight Ogre wizards and as such easily predicted the movements and counted them with attacks of his own dark shadows rippling from him and slamming into the enemy wizards.

Macarov glance at Light and smile as he could see the capability of the boy. He looked back to the master of Twilight Ogre and glares at him which made the fat master squeak and covers himself. The Ogre's master shout to his men to stop and he promised that they won't lay a hand on Fairy Tail ever again, but they need to pay their loans from them.

Macarov accept it and slowly shrink and return to his normal size. He looked at the three mages who's with him and told them to return back to their guild. Mira and Erza obediently nods while Light grunt as he didn't feel satisfied about the fight, he want to fight more and hits those Ogres. He can't, it was his Master's orders and he can't disobey.

They return back to the guild and Macarov announce what happened. Light walked where Alice was who is running towards him with a worried face.

"What's wrong? You don't seem happy," she asked Light as she could tell something is bothering him.

Light looked at her and sigh.

"Just, I didn't feel satisfied on the fight," he answer as he continue to looked at Alice showing his fairy tail insignia on his eyes.

Alice noticed it and lean Light's face to hers so she can examine the insignia.

"You asked them to place the stamp on your eye?! Why?!" she exclaim as she stare at his eyes.

"I liked the whole idea of the mark being on my eyes." He explained as Alice looked at him in shock.

"But ...but didn't it hurt to have it there. Does it obscure you eye sight?" She asked

"It didn't hurt too much and no it does mess up my sight" He explained "but anyway we need to get you your guild mark" he said as he pushed her towards Mira. Alice stumbled forwards and Light rolled his eye as they approached Mira.

"Hi...Could I...please get my...guild mark" she stammered out.

"Of course, where would you like it and in what colour" Mira asked happily

"On my wrist please and in light blue" Alice said as Mira set the stamper up. Mira placed the stamper on her arm and fired it. There was a slight pulse and then she withdrew it. Leaving the blue mark on Alice's arm.

At that moment a noise rippled through the hall and everyone turned to face the master. He was standing on top of a table. "As some of you may know. That Grand Magic Games begins shortly. We have decided to enter. The team will be announced shortly. This time we will win"

* * *

Hey guys. Another chapter complete sorry about the time it took. This is what we get for co-authoring. Anyway hope you enjoy. Paradox.


End file.
